Rise Kujikawa
Rise Kujikawa (aka Risette/'Rise-chi '''as stage name) is a character from ''Persona 4. She is a famous teen idol from Shin Megami Tensei series, well-known amongst teenagers and adults, but quit her job suddenly, citing health reasons. Biography The Legacy of Rise Kujikawa *''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 (2008)'' **''Persona 4 Golden (2012-2013)'' *''Persona 4 Arena (2012-2013)'' **''Persona 4 Arena Ultimax (2013-2014)'' *''Persona Q: Shadows of the Labyrinth (2014)'' Appearance Rise is a short teenager with reddish-brown hair tied in two pigtails, brown eyes and tanned skin. Her normal outfit consists of an orange shirt with puffy sleeves above a white turtleneck shirt while she is seen wearing an orange top and white pants in summer. During explorations in the Midnight Channel and at school, she is clothed in her school uniform with a white turtleneck underneath and wears pink glasses only supporting the team/members. At the summer festival, Rise is seen wearing a kimono like the rest of the girls. Before transferring to Yasogami High and while working at her grandmother's shop, Rise wears a white headscarf, a pink turtleneck shirt and a short navy blue skirt. In Persona 4 Golden, During the winter she wears snow suit with pink sunglasses on top of her head, high collar with pink and white stripe with her matching pink snow jacket that says "Lovers", purple gloves, darker navy snow pants, and light purple shoes. The only time she is has her hair down is the new summer oufit she wore was white see through halter top underneath is pink, light blue, and orange bikini, and tan pants. Personality Rise is cheerful, outspoken, rather flirty, is very bubbly, and can be quite boastful about herself. She used to be an idol but she quit to work at her family business (citing health reasons), after Kanji is rescued. She is stressed out, and tired of show business because she doesn't know if the Rise that everyone admires is the 'real' Rise, or the persona of Risette that she presents to the masses. She seems to have obvious feelings for the Protagonist. Sprites Trivia *One of Rise's early design concepts resembles Lisa Silverman. Lisa and Rise's names are phonetically similar in Japanese (Risa to Rise) and both have stints as idol singers, in addition to being the most pronounced about their love for the main character, and being of the Lovers Arcana. *Some of Rise's early design concepts look similar to Ai Ebihara and Saki Konishi. *Rise's appearance and name esemble those of her Japanese voice actress, Rie Kugimiya. *During the visit in Port Island's Club Escapade, Rise reveals that she had a secret show two years ago and the power went out in the middle of her performance referencing the power outage before the first S.E.E.S. Full Moon Operation in September 2009. *Rise is a famous idol, but none of her songs are heard in vanilla Persona 4. However, the animation has a devoted opening is composed with Rise's VA singing. Additionally, there is also an animated cutscene with Rise singing in Persona 4 Golden. *Rise is the only member of the main cast who possesses a Persona not based off a figure of native Japanese descent. *Rise is the only character who does not have a cut-in effect when summoning her Persona in the vanilla version of Persona 4. However, Persona 4: The Animation gives Rise the cut-in effect when she first summons Himiko and in Persona 4 Golden when aiding the All-Out Attack. *Rise is the first information/support playable character to be involved of remake All-Out Attack in Persona 4 Golden. *In Persona 4 Arena, she may occasionally say "Duel 1, Let's Rock!" or "Rebel 1, Action!" at the beginning of a match if she is chosen as Navigator. This is a reference to the round calls in the Guilty Gear series and BlazBlue series respectively. **When a character Bursts out of a combo, she may say "Hey, that's cheating!" in a possible reference to when Fuuka says it in Persona 3 when the player uses a cheating device in the game. Gallery Illustrations p4a-rise-kujikawa.jpg|Persona 4 Arena 2125695-risep4g.png|Persona 4 Golden Rise-kujikawa-persona-q-chibi.png|Persona Q: Shadows of the Labyrinth Ulti_Rise.png|Persona 4 Arena Ultimax Ulti_Shadow_Rise.png|Persona 4 Arena Ultimax (Shadow Rise) P4D_-_Rise_Promotional_Artwork.png|Persona 4: Dancing All Night Renders Rise Kujikawa render.png|Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 Story Artworks Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Characters from Japan Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Persona 4 Category:Yasogami High School Students Category:Characters Born in June Category:Persona 4 Arena Ultimax Characters Category:Playable Characters